


10 years later- Peace at Last

by LeannieBananie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Other, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannieBananie/pseuds/LeannieBananie
Summary: 10 years later, Tyrion finds Jon Snow where he was always meant to be, at peace at last.





	1. Jon Snow/OFC

**Author's Note:**

> Soothing my own soul.
> 
> Kudos/comments inspire writers keep writing.

It had been 10 years. That fact was not lost on Tyrion as he followed his crow guide north of the wall. He had arrived at Castle Black to be greeted by a variety of crows, but not the one he sought. To his surprise he was told that Snow had gone north with Tormund Giantsbane and a large party of wildlings, ostensibly to guide them to their preferred territory, but then no one had seen of, or heard from him since. And that had been 10 years ago. 

So, Tyrion found himself in one of his least favorite places -the north- doing one of his least favorite things -riding- in search of Jon Snow. They rode for two weeks, before finally, blessedly, they crested a particularly steep ridge to see a wildling village sprawled out before them in a wide valley. Tyrion was rather awed by the changes in the north. Yes, it was still cold, even in summer, but it was greener than he remembered, and it was obvious this village was thriving. He could even see fields of crops, several grazing herds of goats, and children swimming. It was a joyous, hopeful scene and he felt a little more at peace than he had in the past 10 years. 

As they rode into the village his eyes devoured the scenery around him, encouraged to see wildlings living everyday life, happy and unbothered by the dead. His guide slowed and motioned ahead of him and Tyrion followed his hand, a smile breaking his face at the sight before him. 

Jon Snow, kneeling before a serious faced child with flaming red hair whose arms were folded stubbornly across her chest. They spoke earnestly together, before she finally nodded and attempted to turn away quickly. Jon grabbed her by her arms and spun her in a wide circle, feet and hair flying. Even from their distance Tyrion could hear her shrill laughter and shrieks of joy, only matched by Jon’s gruff laugh. Tyrion didn’t think he had ever heard Snow laugh before. 

Jon scooped the girl up and plopped her on his shoulders and it was then Tyrion noticed the woman who approached. She was round and heavy with child, with bright red hair in a loose braid over her shoulder. Her face was warm and kind, and her smile was loving as she stopped before them, smacking Jon’s shoulder lightly in clear reprimand. Her lips moved and Jon grinned in response before quickly leaning into capture her mouth in a passionate kiss. A loud shout broke them apart and Tyrion found their eyes locking over the distance. 

The shock on Jon’s face quickly transformed to an easy grin, as he raised his hand in greeting and called out to him, 

“Tyrion! It’s good to see you my friend.” 


	2. Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later, Tyrion finds Sandor Clegane where he was always meant to be, at peace at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing.

Tyrion bit back a groan as he swung himself off his horse and landed, stumbling as his knees protested their rough treatment. _I’m getting too fucking old for this_ , he grumbled, straightening and tugging at his cloak before turning to look around the main courtyard of Winterfell. 

It had been 10 years now, since he had left this great keep last and while much looked the same one thing caught all of his attention. 

To a stranger it wouldn’t have looked like much, a great Northern lady with her husband and children. An affection marriage to be sure, possibly even a love match based on how the husband appeared to dote on his lady. But what caught Tyrion’s eye was that this wasn’t some random lord and lady, no, this was the Queen of the North with her arm through that of none other than Sandor Clegane the “Hound”. 

All of Tyrion’s courtly manners were abandoned and he gaped like an untrained page at the couple before him, completely unable to process what he was seeing. 

Sandor Clegane was carefully escorting a very round, pregnant Sansa Stark down a set of stairs, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist, his free hand clasped around hers. His head was bent near her ear and whatever he whispered into it made her eyes spark and she tossed her head back, laughing brightly.

Maybe it could be thought that he was her sworn knight, just performing his duties to an extraordinary degree, except that when they paused on the landing Sandor pressed a warm kiss to her temple and his hand stroked over the curved shape of her stomach. It was a familiar touch, a possessive one, but it was the expression on his face that gave Tyrion pause. He looked content, happy, and relaxed and no one would have recognized him as the Hound. 

“Papa! Papa!” Tyrion whipped his head around as two little boys -twins- sprinted across the yard waving wooden swords madly as they ran. Sandor met the two children at the ground and swept them up around their midsections, one in each arm, dangling them like sacks of potatoes He growled something to make them shriek in delight as he jostled them lightly, stomping around carefully, dragging one of his legs far more than Tyrion remembered. These boys had dark curly hair and Tully blue eyes and pale Northern skin. 

Preoccupied as he was, Tyrion was unaware of Sansa Stark standing at his side until she spoke, 

“Unrecognizable, isn’t he.” He immediately swept into a low bow, but she waved it away with a graceful tilt of her hand. 

“We’ve been through more than our fair share Tyrion, we’re practically family.” 

“I honestly don’t know if I believe it.” She laughed, some how less severe than the woman he remembered from Kings Landing all those years ago. 

“Believe it. He is quite changed. His journey to and from Kings Landing, his battle with Gregor, Arya. They all left their own mark on him.” 

“I’ll bet it’s an amazing tale.” 

“Ply him with enough Dornish red and you might get him to tell it, but come. Let me introduce you to our children, settle you in a room and then you can tell us what has drawn you this far North.” 


End file.
